Tears
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Ever since they parted ways, She began to realize. Ever since He left, She began to break down. What will fate do to the poor girl? Sequel to 'Her Smile', slight crossover with other animes.
1. Photograph

I ran as quickly as possible, the teddy bear being in my arms. That guy can be insensitive sometimes!

Some time after parting ways with Satoshi, I began to feel tired from all the running. I decided to take a seat at a bench at a park.

As I sat, I began to have doubts about my words to Satoshi earlier.

' _He's just trying to hel- No! He's selfish, that's what He is!_ ' I thought to myself.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, I don't know too... I then stood up and walked back home.

As I reached home, I walked upstaurs to my room and sat down on my my bed. I began to remember the words I said to Him earlier.

 ** _I wish You DIED in that School!_**

That was way too harsh! He didn't deserve those words! I then began to remember the other insults I gave him.

 ** _So you are thinking I can smile, after what had happened!? I have lost my best friend, and you don't even know my feelings! I even forgot her appearance!_**

That was wrong. He had lost Yuka, his only sister...

 _You're_ _a **Coward**! **Insensitive**! **Selfish**!_

Those also were all wrong! I was supposed to be the one to be called those.

Satoshi is Brave

He is sensitive

He cared for others

While for Me?

I'm a coward, I shouldn't have ran away.

I'm insensitive, I should've understood how he feels too.

I'm selfish, I should've cared for him more.

He also held that promise very dearly, and I was the very one who broke it, the promise I made myself.

After all these thoughts, I then turned my sights to my desk. There lies an old photograph of Me being with Satoshi during Junior High. I was smiling and making a peace gesture, while Satoshi just smiled.

Just seeing it made tears rolled out of my eyes. I then smiled at the memory, and that's when I remember something He said to me for the last time.

 ** _Please Smile..._**

After that, I began to realize, that I forgot to bring the Teddy Bear back! I left it on the bench.

I also wanted to apologize to Satoshi afterwards, but then...

A heavy rain has fell down outside, and moreover, It's already dark.

' _No..._ '

I then tried to improvise, by calling him via phone. I began to scroll through the contacts.

' _Kishinuma, Morishige, Shinozaki- Wait!_ '

Shinozaki Is after Satoshi's name, and I used his first name as a contact! Also, Didn't Morishige died at that School?

Maybe I deleted it and Re-add Morishige's contact to remember him? It couldn't be. I didn't remember opening my phone today, except for now.

I then decided this. I decided to apologize to him directly face to face, I don't want to break the remains of our friendship.

After all, without him, I'm **Nothing**.

-To be continued.

A/N this fic is actually the remake of ThespiritRiter's fic 'Tears', which is the sequel of the old 'smile'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave a review!

By YuuyaKizami21, a just passing through user, remember that XD


	2. Erased

I still laid on my bed, the rain still fell down outside. I was remembering my childhood, about when I was a child.

When I was a child, I was often bullied by every children I came across, but one day when I was bullied by 3 boys, someone, a brown haired boy came to my help. He was the very first friend I ever made, and introduced me to Seiko. Without him, Maybe I could never met her. I never asked his name that time.

" _Let her go! Don't bully her_ " That boy yelled, making the bullies ran away." _Hey, You OK?"_ He asked me, lending me a hand.

I never talked that time, and that's when Seiko came. She came to speak with the boy, and He introduced Her to me. Those memories were like a dream to me.

However, everytime I see Satoshi, He reminded me of that boy who helped me. It could be really him.

After remembering these memories, my eyes began to feel heavy and I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a strange dream. I saw myself, standing at Kisaragi Academy's roof. I then shook as I saw Me climbing over the fence.

 _What?_

She then turned around to the door that leads to the staircase. I instantly turned too, and saw Satoshi bursting through the door, but he has a broken expression, and his body was badly injured everywhere.

 _What the hell is going on here?_

I then woke up instantly. It was already morning.

' _What the hell is that dream?_ ' I thought to myself.

Well, I gotta go to Satoshi's apartment, and apologize to him about yesterday.

Ever since Yuka died, Satoshi moved to an apartment building to live independently. I remembered helping him to move some of his stuff, which were mostly school related.

But before I go, I took a shower, at that time, the hot water seemed to wash away my guilt about yesterday. However, i felt as if something else is being washed away. I turned off the shower and spoke to myself "What happened?"

I then dressed up, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a hoodie. I then went downstairs and opened the front door.

"Goodbye, Mom! I'm going!"

"OK!" She replied.

 _OK_? Usually she teased me about going to Satoshi's place, but something felt odd all of a sudden.

I decided to shrug it off and walked to his apartment, which was not too far from both the school and My house.

I then reached the building. It was 5 storied. I began to have a heavy feeling, and it began to rise up, as his apartment was at the top floor, and I had to use the stairs.

After a short walk in the 5th floor, I reached his apartment. It was number 502. However, i hesitated to knock the door, thanks to the remnants of my guilt.

However I did knocked eventually, just as I thought what to say to him first.

'Satoshi, can we talk for a moment?'

Then the door opened, but It wasn't Satoshi who came out. It was...

"Hey there Naomi-San!" It was Seiko! She greeted me with her usual cat smile.

"Seiko..." I said, before hugging her. To my surprise she hugged back.

Wait, why is Seiko here in Satoshi's apartment? And wasn't she supposed to be dead?

"Come in, Yuka-Chi is making breakfast!"

"Yuka-Chi? So Yuka's-" I said, but was cut off as my hand was pulled by Seiko, guiding me inside.

I then saw Yuka cooking pancakes in the kitchen. I also saw a dining table, but there were only 3 seats.

"It's almost ready! Who's-" Yuka said, but was cut off as She saw me and smiled.

I then turned my face to Seiko, who was also smiling.

What is going on here? I've been feeling something was off today!

The dream, then the shower, then Mom, and now their smiles.

"Please... Tell me what's going on." I said, a little shaky.

They then frowned and looked at me.

"Naomi-San..." Seiko said, but was cut off.

"No need to explain it, Seiko Nee-Chan. Let me do it."

I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Onii-Chan found a way, but **He didn't** -"

"No..." I said, shocked.

I then bolted back out, down the stairs and ran back towards my house.

' _Satoshi, I promised! I must apologize!_ '

I was running in a frenzy, and had to push people around, but I ignored their rants.

' _I can't lose You!_ '

Finally, I arrived at my house's doorstep and burst right into the door, and ran up the stairs in high speed, but adrenaline made it felt so slow for me.

I reached my room, and searched around frantically for the photograph I treasured so much. When I finally found it, I expected to see Satoshi's face blacked out, however...

There was only me in the photo. Only me doing a peace gesture. Every single trace of Satoshi is absent from the photo.

"No..." I said.

But what's worse than all of that is...

 **I can't even cry out a single tear**.


	3. Lost

**_"I wish You_** **_DIED in that School!"_**

Why did I say that? Now I can never apologize to him anymore. I tried to remember what happened that day, but nothing came. It took 6 months to forget Seiko's face, but it took only one night to forget about almost all of Satoshi's entire existence?!

What I can think of is His face after I yelled those words at him. He was so broken... It's paining me, seeing a kind person being broken like that. A kind person who never did anything bad to me.

I looked at the photograph again, and shook non stop just by seeing it.

Then suddenly, I heard someone talking to me, someone who I wished I never see again...

The dark Child, Nohara Shinnosuke... He is sitting on the floor beside the bed, chewing a gum. He had a bleeding neck, which was the exact spot where I stabbed him.

"I tried to tell you. I tried to tell you, cutie. It's gonna be him." He said to me, his voice is filled with ecstasy.

"You're the kind of gal that breaks promises."

Anger began to rise onto my head.

"Did you think that my predictions wouldn't happen, after cutting me up like you did?"

I began to walk towards him.

"Whoa whoa... Don't come here. If I haven't made you mad that time, maybe that Shinohara girl wouldn't be dead."

"Man, That's nonsense!" Suddenly Seiko appeared on my bed.

"You got possessed back then. It went the way fate gave, it went the way fate used to. Just like this."

What's going on here? Am i going crazy and began hallucinating?

I shrug it off and I walked to my room door, to go back to the apartment.

"Where you goin'?" Nohara asked joyfully.

I ignored him and walked faster to the apartment.

Upon reaching the apartment... again, I knocked the door and then Yuka opened it. Seiko was beside her, which meant I really hallucinated that time.

"Naomi-San, Are you-" Seiko asked.

"I'm OK, so is the food ready? I don't want the food to get cold." I said with a fake smile.

Later on as we have breakfast, Yuka began to speak.

"Onee-Chan." She said.

"Yes, Yuka-Chi?" Seiko replied.

"Oh, not you, but Naomi Nee-Chan."

"Me?"

"How do you feel about losing Onii-Cha-"

"Please don't..."

They then frowned, before I began to speak again.

"So, how was it, staying at that place? It must be horrible right?"

"Mostly, but one good thing is, that Seiko-Nee has a boyfriend." Yuka explained, drinking from a cup, in which inside it was coffee. Seiko blushed at Yuka's explanation.

"Seiko!? Boyfriend!? And aren't You too young to be drinking THAT!?" I asked in surprise.

"No worries, It's decaf."

I sighed in relief. Also, I was shocked that Yuka is acting so mature right now, not like the last time I met her. Seeing her matured like this is cute.

Then I began to ask Seiko about her so called boyfriend. She then talked about this _Kensuke Kurosaki_ , that He's a very kind boy like Satoshi. After minutes of talking, She finished her food and stood up, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Gotta go home and take care of the siblings."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

She then waved her hand and left soon after, leaving me alone with Yuka.

"So, Yuka... Did you also have a boyfriend when You're there?"

"Nope." She replied.

A second later, an evil and mischief-filled smile formed on her face.

"How 'bout You and Onii-Chan?"

"Me and Satoshi? We-" I replied, but was cut off as a memory flashed in my head.

 _" **I wish You DIED in that School!** "_

"No..." I began to say, emotionless.

"Oh... OK, sorry to ask that, but..."

She then pointed her finger to my face, which is a centimeter from my nose.

"I want you to live with me. As a roommate."

I wanted to say no, but...

"Yes, let me pack up my stuff."

She then smiled, as I finished my food and left, going back to my house.

As i reached home, I met Mom on the couch.

"Mom, I'm moving in with a friend."

"Is it a boy?" She said, turning off the TV in an instant.

"No, but his little sister."

"So, what can you tell me about this said boy?"

I was shaken after hearing that. I began to take a deep breath and begin to explain.

"The boy is in love with a girl, but the girl doesn't like the boy. The boy tried every single thing to her, but one time, the girl yelled something horrible to the boy, and since then the boy disappeared."

I didn't even cried out a single tear when telling that, but now Mom is sobbing.

"Tragic... OK, you can pack up now."

I then went to my room and began to pack up some of my stuff I might need. However I can't escape the pure guilt that I was the one who broke him. It just pains me even more.

"Ahaha... Well, That's your problem now." I heard Nohara said joyfully.

"What's my problem?" I asked in a silent tone.

"Your problem is about what are you going to do if you blab out about that Mochida boy to his lil' sis?"

I ignored that question just as I finished packing. I then left again to the apartment.

-To be Continued

A/N so Shinnosuke appeared, huh? This version of _Tears_ takes place in an alternate timeline of _The Black Rose_ , a crossover fic I made. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a review. See you till next update.


	4. Shiver

Three days. It's been three days since I moved in with Yuka, and also, more of my memories about Satoshi began to fade away, now I forgot his appearance, his chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair with a loose strand popping to the front. What I can remember as of now, is his kind words.

" _I would've done the same, if I was Yuka, you know_."

He lost Yuka, his only little sister, but He has no ill feelings or hatred towards me.

" _That's what make_ _You cute to me_."

He didn't lash out whenever I acted tomboyish around him.

" _Also, despite all of tomboyish acts you did on me, all of those don't change the fact that You're a girl_."

He even respected my gender, not like anyone else except for our group.

" ** _Please smile_**."

Those were the last words I heard from him. He just wanted me to smile, and all of these happened to me.

"Soon or later, You'll forget about his _kind words_ too, cutie." I heard Nohara said, he is sitting beside the bed. This is just a hallucination.

I continued to ignore him as He continued to chew his gum joyfully. I then noticed that Yuka's bedroom door was opened, and saw her at the desk, with a huge pile of books and school stuff.

"Hey there, Yuka. What're you doing?"

"Just some school stuff, Nee-Chan."

I then realised. She was dead for half a year, It's obvious for her to do this then. I then smiled.

"Don't overdo it OK? You might hurt your head if you did so."

"OK! Good night, Nee-Chan."

"Good night."

I then went back to my bed, and began to sleep.

Later on I dreamed. However everything was pitch black, as if I don't need to see.

However, I heard voices.

" ** _S-sure, why not?_** "

Those are one of Satoshi's words!

" ** _NAOM-"_**

Eh? I heard his voice again, but it seems... Distorted.

" ** _It's OK Naomi, It's-_** "

What is going- Oh no...

" ** _Shinohara would've-_** "

I'm beginning to forget his voice and words!

" ** _Hey, What-_** "

I then woke up, but I still heard more distorted voices, my body shivering heavily.

" ** _Grab ahold-_** "

"No..." The shivering began to intensify even more as I began to forget even more of his words.

" ** _It's OK-_** "

' _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ ' I yelled mentally.

" ** _Don't cry-_** "

' _STOP IT!_ '

" ** _Please smile..._** "

Those were the only words that were not distorted. Those were the last one that I heard, Those were the last one I've... Forgotten...

My body, It's shivering so much... So... cold...

"Satoshi..." I began to say his name again.

Then as I drifted back to sleep, I felt as if my prayers were answered, as I felt a hand holding my right hand. Even though It's small and fragile, It's still... **Warm**...

' _Why did you leave me?_ ' I thought for the last time, before darkness took me to a deep sleep once again.


	5. Pain

3 weeks, I already forgot most about Satoshi, his words, his looks, and what i can remember as of now is his name, and memories during Heavenly Host.

I was sitting on the dining chair right now, with a single toast in front of me and a cup of coffee. What I could think since waking up is _Him_.

"Nee-Chan." I heard Yuka, who is sitting across from me.

"Yes?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." I lied with a fake smile.

She then continued to eat her toast, before she then spoke.

"What would Onii-Chan do right now?"

Huh?

"Nee-Chan is so broken right now, If i mention **_A tiny bit_** about Onii-Chan, She'll be more broken..."

Of course she wasn't talking with Seiko, nor that there are any electronic devices nearby her. She was speaking her thoughts, just like how Satoshi did!

Satoshi...

"Umm, Yuka, can I go on a walk for a while? It won't be long."

"No! I mean, don't stay out too late, OK?"

I nodded, and walked out.

After minutes of walking, I stopped at a bridge, which is 15 metres above a lake.

I leaned on the sideways of the bridge, remembering what Yuka said to herself.

' _What would Onii-Chan do right now?'_

 _'Nee-Chan is so broken right now, if I mention **a tiny bit** about Onii-Chan, She'll be even more broken.'_

To think she was able to have that trait of him, made my heart ached a bit.

I then begin to memorize again, but my memories about Satoshi is almost erased. When I think about him, it wasn't him but it was a black figure.

The moment of him saving me from committing suicide, saving me from the ghosts, saving me from a falling debris...

All of them was done by a black figure I could no longer recognize.

' _No..._ '

Then those memories started to fade, into nothing.

' _No... Stop, please! I have to remember him!_ '

As I struggled, the pain in my heart began to intensify as the memories were forcefully erased.

' _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ '

The pain is unbearable...

' _I HATE YOU_ '

Now it became a terrible agony.

' _GET OUT OF MY HEAD_!'

Then the pain suddenly stopped, however I seemed to have forgotten something.

"Sa... Satochi, No! Toshio, What was it!?"

That's what I've forgotten, his name. As I tried to remember it, the pain returned to my head.

I then remembered, that I was standing on a bridge, which is 15 metres right above a lake.

Maybe I should end it, right now.

As I tried to scale the fencing on the side of the bridge, I heard someone said "I won't do that if I were you."

It was a man, with the same school uniform that seemed familiar to me.

"You... Who are you?"

"Grandmother said this... A field of love. Nohara... Shinnosuke." The figure said, making a dab pose.

I sweat dropped just at seeing him posing.

"What is your purpose here?"

"Bringing you home. A girl shouldn't go out alone like this."

"You're right."

I then walked away, back to my house. That boy seemed familiar to me, but when was the last time I saw him?

Maybe I will know it later.

-To Be Continued


	6. Nightmare

I went back home, and find that Mom is out. I then proceeded to go to my room, which was empty.

"Where did I... Oh yeah, I moved in with a friend."

I then took a seat on the floor.

"I was thinking about someone that afternoon, but who is it!?"

After sitting for what seems to be an hour, I went to Yuka's apartment.

"You're late! Where have you been?" Yuka asked me as I opened the door.

"Taking some fresh air."

"Ohhh, I know! You must be thinking about Onii-Chan, right?~" She said mischievously.

She had a Brother? But who?

"Who is your Onii-Chan?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Naomi Nee-Chan!"

"No, who is he? I never knew you have a big brother."

Then I heard a shocked gasp from Yuka.

"Don't tell me... You have forgotten about him too!"

"Maybe. Now please can I sleep now? It's night."

"Go ahead."

I went into my bedroom and I instantly collapse on the bed.

Later I began to dream...

It was when I was still in kindergarten. I was cornered by three bullies at my age.

"Hey, where's your father now, witch?" One of the boys said

"Oh I know, He's in hell!" The second boy replied.

The three of them then laughed while I faced down, unable to hold my tears.

"STOP IT, YOU 3!" A Boy's voice yelled out.

"H-He's here! That boy! Run for your lives!" One of the bullies cried out, and the 3 of them ran off.

I then faced up to see my savior, however...

What I see is a black silhouette, I can't even identify him.

Then he said something that sends chills over my spine.

"YOU KILLED ME, NAOMI." He said that in a ghostly tone.

The dream then ended up as a nightmare and I woke up in a shock.

"Who in the world is that boy?" I said, crying.

This is the time when I had finally teared up.

I need to consult with that Nohara guy, maybe he knew what that dream meant.

It was 6 AM, and it's Saturday. Maybe he's at wherever he lived right now.

However, just as I exit the apartment...

"I was expecting you to be here." It was that Nohara boy. He is wearing a white shirt and black jeans.

"So, can you explain to me about this?"

I explained the nightmare to him. He then smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Your case is rare, having shattered memories."

"Shattered... Memories?"

"Imagine seeing a photo frame's glass shatter, the pieces made you hard to see right?"

"While this case is unique, you are having fragments of memories about someone who maybe was erased from existence."

"What should I do with this?"

"Before I explain the therapy, I have some questions to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Do you make friends easily?"

"No. I swear since I was a kid, I had hard times on talking or making friends."

"I see. Next question, are you alcoholic?"

"Yes. I drink alcohol every time I felt depressed."

"Final question. Do you always help those in need?"

"I don't trust people besides my friend Yuka, and my family. I don't care what other people needed."

"Ok, from this test, you're a coward, insensitive, and selfish woman."

He is right.

"Can we go on about the therapy?"

"The therapy is by using hypnosis. It'll bring back memories, even about people who didn't exist in the past." He said that calmly.

He then took a device that looked like a rhinoceros beetle, which is black in color.

He then hold the tip of it's horn, and began to move it like a grandfather clock's bell toll.

I began to feel sleepy...

-End

Stay tooned on next installment... _Shattered Memories_.


End file.
